1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved display cabinet.
2. Prior Art
Display or holding cabinets for bakery products, for example, are well known and widely used, such a cabinet commonly having a glass front and a counter top, which may also be of glass, between end frames which are provided with supports for glass or other shelves within the cabinet, which is generally internally illuminated. It is usual for such a display or holding cabinet to be of multiple type consisting of a number of co-joined units which are separated by intermediate frames substantially identical with the end frames. An arrangement of this type, though generally effective, has the disadvantage that the end and intermediate frames cause discontinuities in the overall appearance of the assembly, reducing its visual appeal and also markedly interfering with the clear presentation of the goods displayed on the shelves.